An Idolmaster Collection
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: A Bunch of Oneshots dedicated to the IM@S characters. You can request a pairing to be featured in the next chapter. First review gets the pairings. Hope you guys read rate and review and have a nice day! Happy Birthday Yukiho and Merry Christmas!
1. A Mikiful Day(Miki Focused)

Hi guys! This is my first IM S story… so… yay! *pops confetti*

Miki: Congratulations author-san!

This is going to be a series of IM S oneshots… consisting of pairings from both the 765 anime and the CG anime. You guys request a pairing, no assurances that I will update due to IRL stuff, but I'll do what I can… BUT… I'm still new to the series, so please just give characters that appeared in the anime as well as the game and not just the game pls. Probably in the future, but right now since I'm still mostly clueless to a lot of IM S stuff… please forgive me.

Miki: Mou, Author-san is boring Miki.

A-Ah! Sorry Miki! Oh and happy birthday! And I hope I made it.

Miki: Thanks a lot author-san… but where's Honey?

Oh… your producer said something about calling Haruka here… oh, and he said Happy Birthday.

Miki: Really?! That makes Miki happy. Oh yeah… what's the script?

Oh… here it is *hands Miki storyline*

Miki: *reads it*Wow… Thank you author-san *hugs me*

M-Miki… as much as I feel happy…can … we start now?

Miki: *lets go* Yep! Author-san doesn't own THE iDOLM STER

* * *

A Mikiful Day (Rating K+)

"Happy Birthday Miki(-chan/Miki)!" A group of girls said as they greeted a blond who just entered a room. They were in the office of 765 Production, and the girls… are the idols who worked in said office.

"Thank you everyone!" However, looking around the office she was so familiar with, she gave them all a bright smile before she continued. "By the way, where is Honey?"

"Miki…" A girl with brown hair and glasses looked at the blonde like she did something she shouldn't have… which seemed to be enough as the girl stopped.

"I-I mean… Producer." At that, the Futami Twins immediately came in to answer.

"First off… Miki-Miki!" The girl with her ponytail up to the right, Ami gave her a thumbs up, as her twin sister Mami pulled out a black colored dress.

"Umm… what does this have to do with Honey? I-I mean Producer?" That last part she added to prevent the girl with glasses Ritsuko, from reprimanding her.

"Well… for nii-chan…"

Flashback…

"Hey hey nii-chan!" The twins approached their producer with a suit held out. The producer, a man with glasses and a humble expression smiled at them.

"Hey, Ami, Mami," he then noticed the clothes that they were holding. "W-what's that for?"

"It's Miki Miki's birthday nii-chan!" they stated.

"And?"

"We want nii-chan to spend a day with Miki Miki!" At this the producer's face just went curious.

"I don't see a problem with that, but what are the clothes for?"

"Isn't it obvious! Nii-chan is going to go on a date with Miki Miki! Right Mami?" Her twin sister nodded approvingly.

"Of course, it's for Miki Miki after all!"

"W-what? B-But… what?!" Apparently… this was heard by the other people in the office, who immediately went close to them.

"Wow… Producer's going on a date, eh Hamuzou?" A girl with darkish blue hair (sorry… I honestly can't tell if her hair is dark blue or black) smiled as she petted the hamster on top of her head, with said pet smiling.

"H-Hibiki! I-It's not that…"

"Wow, it must be really nice, Producer-san is going on a date with Miki." A girl with red hair smiled to her bluenette best friend. "That must be nice, Chihaya-chan."

"U-Uh… I guess." The girl honestly kind of felt bad for her producer who was just put on the spot. It doesn't help that everyone else seemed to be approving.

"G-guys?" The producer tried to say before he got cut off.

"Oh come on Nii-chan! Do it for Miki Miki? It would make her really happy right Mami?"

"Yep Ami! She would be." The twins are wearing down on it until finally.

"Oh all right…" He sighed, he knew it was useless.

"Really?! YAY!" The other girls barring Chihaya and another girl with brown hair, Iori who was holding in her arm a stuffed bunny cheered wildly.

Back to the present…

"So… H-Honey is going on a date with Miki?" The way the twins nodded was enough for her and she hugged them. "Awww thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome, go Miki-chan." Yet another girl with brown hair, but this time that girl was kinda shy, Yukiho, told her. "You should get changed now." So with a small time skip, the girl came out after changing, the black dress given to her pulls out all of her charms.

"Wow… so cute!" The girls squealed as they saw her.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" They all nodded, after which, they all gave way, to reveal the Producer, was somehow hidden behind them although they did that by having him sit down and covering him from her line of sight followed by the twins probably covering his mouth with masking tape. Despite that, there seemed to be no tape on him and he stood up, his suit a white color.

"Wow! Honey, you look cute!" Miki immediately complemented while the Producer could only scratch the back of his head.

"R-really?" He honestly asked as his arms got grappled (real tight) by the girl.

"Come on Honey! Let's go!" He… couldn't do anything as he got dragged out of the room. After that the only thing that can be heard were their footsteps and when it was gone, the girls in the room (minus Iori, Ritsuko, Chihaya, and the secretary, a girl with green hair Kotori) looked immediately to the twins.

"So! Shall we follow them now?" The twins asked.

"I-I don't know… it might be a bad idea."

"Oh come on Yukipyon! It'll be fun!" The twins said as they raced off, the girls in the room looking at each other before deciding to follow suit.

"Too bad Shouji-san and Miura-san couldn't join us." Yukiho commented.

"Yeah… AND WHY DO I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU GUYS?!" Ritsuko retorted as she was dragged along by the girls.

"Come on Ricchan, we know you found it interesting too."

"I-I'm not!" The girl tried(miserably) to keep a straight face before she finally cracked. "Mou! Fine… let's… just finish this."

At the same time as this…

"Nee, Honey! How is this?" Miki asked as she tried on a necklace.

"It's really nice Miki." He answered.

"Mou… Honey is just saying that." She pouted a bit before the producer's head went off side to side in a refusing manner as he smiled at her.

"No Miki, I really think it's nice on you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" He nodded as she hugged him.

"Aww Honey that's so sweet of you!" She then went off and dragged him to location after location, trying out various stuff… which surprisingly, no one was able to recgonzie her… and unknown to them the rest of 765(minus Kotori and the chief who had to remain at the office, Azusa and Takane, both of which had work) were following them. Soon though they reached a hillside where Miki looked off, with a smile on her face.

"Miki?" At that the girl was still smiling.

"Thanks a lot Honey, for bringing me on a date today."

"Y-Your welcome." Was the only thing he can say to her with a thumbs up.

"Nee, nee, Honey, can you do me a request since it's my birthday today?"

"U-Umm… sure?"

"Can Honey kiss Miki?" The girl innocently asked with a wide smile on her face. But it was at that second he knew… he messed up.

"W-what?! B-But Miki! We're not even close when it comes to our age, and I'm your producer."

"Mou… Honey… Why?! It's Miki's birthday… so please let Miki have this one… please…" The girl was seriously putting out all the stops on her pouting face, but he would not relent.

"But…" This… continued on for a while, but eventually, he relented. "Fine… but only on the cheek ok?"

"Yep! That's good enough for Miki!" And with that he sighed as he kissed the girl's cheeks.

"Thanks a lot Honey!" The blonde just smiled as she hugged him.

"Ooh!" The twins smirked as they watched a photo of that moment shown on both the siblings' phones. "Miki-Miki is so bold!" At the same time though, Yukiho kind of leaned closer to Makoto as both girls blushed.

"Y-Yukiho?" Their voices were still quite low though so they weren't heard yet.

"I-I wonder… on my birthday… will you bring me out like that?" The fact that she was already blushing terribly at this only made the boyish girl hold her hand.

"I will… count on it." At that, they heard several "Awwws" around them. "W-what?"

"You and Yukipyon are so cute together." The twins commented.

"So what, there are others here too? Why does it have to be just on us eh?" At that the twins then placed their hands on their jaws like they were detectives when.

"Makochin is right… especially since Iori-chan and Yayoichii have been spending more time together huh?" The way that both were just smiling wildly at the girls they just name dropped isn't really helping the latter two, who were blushing furiously.

"E-Eh?! M-me and I-Iori-chan?" Yayoi, was trying, and failing to keep herself composed and Iori was already putting her bunny to her face. However, this was enough noise for them to be heard.

"Everyone?" Miki asked as she saw them. At that… all the girls looked right at them, with terror on their face. "W-what are you doing?"

"W-We are… u-uhhh.." The girls couldn't really state anything.

"L-Looking around!" Hibiki answered to which everyone supported her.

"Y-yeah! W-We were looking around."

"Everyone…" Ritsuko said to the girls, which made them all relent.

"W-We followed you the whole day."

"EHH?!" The producer got shocked, and started blushing heavily as he considered what they did together that day.

"A-Anywho, Miki Miki!" The twins smiled as they showed the blonde the moment that just transpired to which said blonde immediately beamed.

"Can Miki have the pictures?"

"What?!" He gave up, nothing was going to salvage that. He sighed as the girls exchanged pictures. He only decided to go on this date because everyone told him to, and now he has an event that he will never live down.

"Nii-chan!" The twins looked at him as they gave him a thumbs up. "You and Miki Miki were so cute! Right Ami?"

"Yeah Mami! They looked so cute together."

'Ami…Mami… one of these days I might get payback on you…' Was what he was thinking but he at least looked at them with a smile.

"So, Producer, how will this go?" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know, but they don't seem to mind, so I guess it should be fine… still…" He scratched the back of his head. "I never expected both Ami and Mami to pull this trick."

"Well… as long as they're ok with it we should be fine." She didn't say anything more as she saw a blonde approach the guy.

"Honey! Thanks a lot for making Miki's birthday a special one!" He sighed as he smiled at her.

"Your welcome Miki, Happy Birthday!"

* * *

Chapter end…

How was that story Miki?

Miki: H-Honey gave Miki a kiss! Thanks Author-san!

Your welcome, also guys… if this oneshot seemed too long… it is, I never expected it to be this long. Future oneshots will not be this long, remember, request a pairing first pairing gets put in, but if the pairing does not conflict with the main pairing, then perhaps I will put it in as a side pairing. Hope you guys read rate and review and have a nice day!


	2. Into the Christmas Spirit(Miho&Uzuki)

Ah what a beautiful day to write another IM S story.

Uzuki: Author-san author-san!

Yes, Uzuki what is it?

Uzuki: You forgot whose birthday just passed… and several weeks back.

What? That's silly, I'll just check my calendar and… *massive facepalm* I forgot Mio's, Miho's, and several others?! Oh man! CURSE YOU IRL ISSUES AND LACK OF IM S KNOWLEDGE! All right, I'm going to write about Miho for this chapter, and if anyone wants another CG or OG pairing (at least please request the characters that appeared in the anime) then just request it out in the review section, anywho, Uzuki please start it, I'm going to find Miho.

Uzuki: R-Right! I, U-Uzuki Shimamura will do my best, author-san does not own Idolmaster.

* * *

Into the Christmas Spirti (Rated K+)

"All right cut!" A cameraman had mentioned to three girls. The three, him and other people were in a set for the unit of the three girls, Pink Check School. One of them had gray hair, one of them had brown hair, and the last had reddish hair.

"We did great!" The girl with red hair, Kyoko said as she looked to her fellow idols.

"Yeah, and I think this is our last job for the day." Miho, the girl with the grey hair smiled before looking at the last girl. "How about you, Uzuki-chan?"

"I'm done as well," the girl beamed happily, before holding onto the grayhead's hand. "Say Miho-chan, want to go out?"

"Sure, how about you Kyoko-chan? Want to go with us?" The girl asked. To which the girl smiled but waved.

"Sorry, I have to go, I still have something important to do," she then picked up her bag as she was walking out, but not before looking back at the too. "See you two tomorrow."

"See you," replied both as they too soon followed suit as they left. While both Miho and Uzuki were walking, their hands were interlocked together.

"So, Miho-chan, where do you want to go?"

"U-Ummm… well," She had taken out her teddy bear, which she hugged as she thought of where to go. "How about somewhere to eat, it's not that late yet anyway."

"Ok then," with that, the two went off to get something to eat. However, they still had to don disguises, being popular idols mean a lot of stalkers though. It didn't escape Miho though, the whole time, her companion had been placing her hand on her bag, as if protecting something. And whenever she would try to get close, the girl would frantically refuse, so she decided to ignore it for now as they ate.

"So, how are you Uzuki-chan, are you still able to hang out with everyone else?"

"Yes, although I'm still surprised that we were all able to spend time together." She had answered as she looked down, although hearing the other girls light laugh made her look up.

"Well, that's nice to hear then." Soon they had gotten their food and were eating already. However, they had to finish fast as some people started to recognize them despite their disguise. So after eating, the two immediately up and left. Soon though, the two were at a park, it was already a bit late. The two had decided that they would sleep at the Shimamura residence… why though, apparently… Uzuki had offered. Before they left the park though.

"Hey Miho-chan…" The brunette asked as she lightly blushed.

"Yes, Uzuki-chan?" She got surprised when she got handed a small bag, curious to what it was, she was surprised when she saw what was inside, a Teddy Bear.

"Happy Birthday Miho-chan." The girl had said, but she blushed furiously when she was hugged by the girl.

"Oh my… thanks so much Uzuki-chan, I love you!" She smiled as she planted a kiss on the other girl's cheeks, leaving her a blushing mess. "Actually… can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yes… Shimamura Uzuki will do her best!" The way she said it was way adorable…

"Can you close your eyes?" As the brunette did, the grayhead planted her lips on the girl's own, which made the former open her eyes in shock as she blushed, but she returned it, hugging the girl.

"I love you, Miho-chan."

"I love you too Uzuki-chan, I hope you like my early Christmas gift," At this the brunette smiled.

"I love it. By the way, what will you name the teddy bear?" This made the grayhead think for a while before answering.

"I'll call it Uzuki-chan." At this both girls giggled as they left the park hand in hand.

* * *

Story end…

Oh my… How many birthday's did I miss?

Miho: You missed several birthday's author-san.

Oh man… anywho! I hope you people forgive me for this super, SUPER late birthday oneshot, belated Happy Birthday Miho! *hugs Miho*

Miho: A-Author-san!

Whoops *lets go* Anywho happy Birthday Miho! And hope you guys read rate and review.


	3. Together on Christmas Eve

Hi guys! Well… I'm back with a oneshot requested by JoaquinHawke… oh and it's Eve Santaclaus of CG's Birthday today(even if it's Christmas in Japan as of this story being posted)! Happy Birthday! But… she's not here right now, so we have Makoto as our guest.

Makoto: *comes in a dress* Hello everyone! Do you like my outfit?

… Makoto… aren't you supposed to be in like a suit thing?

Makoto: W-Well, yeah… but I wanted to try wearing a dress.

Yukiho, help please…

Yukiho: Of course! *rushes on Makoto and changing her on the spot*

Ok… I'm not looking *leaves studio*

Makoto: H-Hey… Y-Yukiho!

Yukiho: Done author-san!

Thank you! *comes back in studio* Well, thanks Yukiho.

Yukiho: Your welcome

Makoto: A-Author-san does not own Idolmaster.

HEY! I didn't give the cue… oh well! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Together on Christmas Eve (Rated T)

"Hi Miki!" A girl with black hair greeted a blonde with a smile as she approached the latter.

"Oh, hi Makoto-kun!" The blonde said with a smile, while her companion was wearing a blue polo and black pants, Miki herself seemed to be wearing a light yellow dress, both of them were wearing hats though… "Are you sure it's a good idea to wear that on our date?"

"W-What do you mean? I made sure to disguise myself properly." The boyish girl asked.

"Didn't Ami and Mami tell you? Wearing a suit only increases your recognition."

"W-What?" Too late, as on that second.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MAKOTO-SAMA!" Several girls cheered like mad as they rushed at the two.

"Oh dang, Miki run!" The two then ran like mad as they tried to lose their pursuers, cutting through corners with no hesitance. Thankfully though, they were able to lose the fans…

"Whew… we should be safe." The blonde smiled, "Good thing we escaped now…"

"Sorry Miki…" the black haired girl's face felt legitimately sad. She was surprised when she got kissed on the cheek. "M-Miki?"

"Did that do the trick? Are you feeling better now?" The blonde asked with a smile now.

"Y-Yeah… I am…"

"Good, let's go on our date now ok Makoto?"

"Y-yeah." So the two went on their date, going out to an amusement park. The two then went of to attraction after attraction. Both enjoyed their time, mostly because it was because they were together. However soon they had to eat lunch, and while they were eating.

"Hey, Miki."

Hmm?" The blonde wondered as she ate her food.

"I'm sorry, my outfit almost gave us out."

"No, I don't mind. It was kinda fun though." Miki was smiling, which made the black haired girl smile as well.

"Still… I'm wondering… why did you say yes to me, I thought you liked Producer."

"Well… I like Honey." She replied smiling. "But I like you more Makoto."

"T-Thanks…" The girl blushed. She then looked around though, noticing some people recognizing them. "Oh no Miki, we have to go."

So after that, they left the restaurant in the park, before looking to the side seeing some girls together.

"Happy Birthday Eve!" Some of the girls greeted to the one in the center.

"Oh, looks like it was someone's birthday today." Makoto said, meanwhile though, she noticed that Miki was pointing to something.

"Hey, Makoto-kun let's go, we still have some time." The blonde invited to a tunnel of love.

"Oh wow, you sure?" She received a nod from her companion. "Ok then." So they ended up going on the tunnel of love, while in the tunnel though.

"Hey… Miki."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Makoto-kun." The two then shared a kiss, and since it was dark, they didn't have a need for their disguise, however at the second they edge away from each other, a light flashed… a camera flash.

"Oh no…" The black haired girl panicked.

"Why?"

"We aren't disguised!" Too late, as by the time they got their disguise back on and left the ride, there were so much people, lining up for an autograph.

"OH MY GOD! MAKOTO-SAMA!"

"MIKI-SAMA! It's really her!" Yeah… they were going to be stuck there for a while.

* * *

Chapter end…

So, hi guys! I hope you like this, advance Merry Christmas guys! I'll post another Christmas oneshot later… probably in about 12-18 hrs later… anywho, night guys! And advance Merry Christmas.

Makoto: Read rate and Review guys!

Reviewer's Response:

JoaquinHawke: Well here it is, a MikiMakoto ship… The Christmas oneshot will have a Yukiho and Makoto pair though, advance to her!


	4. Apology(not a oneshot)

Hi guys... I would like to apologize, there will be no Yukiho oneshot for Christmas... I'm so sorry... but like I have no time right now... since I'll be out of the country, I'll really try to update as soon as possible though, but for now I have to apologize. Happy Birthday to Yukiho and Merry Christmas guys, I'll write the Yukiho birthday oneshot once I'm back sorry guys. I also apologize for also missing the birthdays of other IM S characters, I'll try to do what I can when I get back, so see you guys.


End file.
